Ikkaku's Mistake
by StardustPetals
Summary: What if the first battle between Ichigo and Ikkaku turned out differently? Oneshot - R&R please.


Summary: Things turn out a little differently when Ichigo first battles Ikkaku. This is a what if… story. This is my first published story so I hope I did well.

**Warnings: Rape, Boy on Boy**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters and be grateful 'cause if I did you would all be so confused by the plot.

* * *

><p>Ichigo took one hand off Zangetsu to wipe the blood trickling into his eye.<p>

"I just can't understand," Ikkaku said.

Ichigo frowned, curious about what he meant.

"Even though there's a fair amount of distance between us, when two people are engaged in a fight, only a rookie would remove a hand from his sword," Ikakku explained.

Ichigo gripped his sword again as he retorted. "That's…none of your business. I can't see very clearly because of the blood that got into my eyes. So I used my hand to wipe it off!"

"The wound on your forehead isn't very deep, how can it bleed so much…" Ikkaku said this as he removed the metal cap at the end of his sword's hilt.

Ichigo was shocked as more blood gushed from his wound.

Ikkaku dipped a finger inside the hilt and applied some of the ointment inside to his own bleeding forehead as he finished. "Instead of constantly wiping the blood off, you should find a way to stop the bleeding."

"AH!" Ichigo shouted as he shut his eye when blood got in again. "You have ointment to stop the bleeding! Cheater! You're only using it on yourself!"

"HUH?" Veins popped out from Ikkaku's forehead and his eyes got bloodshot. "THIS ISN'T CHEATING! IT'S CALLED BEING INTELLIGENT! INTELLIGENT! You should say 'no wonder you've lived through so much'!

"Eh …Hn! What a weirdo…"

"Your actions are that of a rookie, I really can't tell if you're a warrior," said Ikkaku with a complacent look on his face. "But your reactions are fast! And your attacks are very strong! As for your movements…"

Ikkaku arrogantly pointed a thumb at himself. "…you could say it's very close to mine!"

"Hah?" A vein popped out near Ichigo's cheekbone in irriation.

"Why are you so serious?" Ikkaku asked, "I'm complimenting you."

Ichigo held his stance.

"But you're just a rookie, who likes to fight," continued Ikkaku, "saying that you're using your 'instincts' seems to be praising you too much.

"Who is your teacher?"

The question took Ichigo off guard. "…He only taught me for ten days…I don't know if that's enough to be considered a teacher… but someone did teach me fighting tactics."

"Who is he?"

There was a dramatic pause as Ichigo looked at Ikkaku intently with his open eye. "Urahara Kisuke."

The feeling Ikkaku got from hearing that his current opponent was taught by that person was equivalent to a waterfall running down his back; Pressure, ripping off of his skin and all.

"…I see…"

Ichigo furrowed his brow slightly at Ikkaku's tone.

"So he is your teacher…" (1) That settled things for Ikkaku. There was something about Ichigo that caught his interest the second he had laid eyes on him. And now that he knew that Ichigo wasn't a complete weakling, realized it was attraction and that it had just increased and he could actually stand to fuck the boy, even if he didn't appreciate that 'cheater' comment.

Ikkaku licked his lips hungrily and smirked. "You know, I was going to kill you, but I think now, I'll just have my fun and turn you in."

Ichigo put on that glowering face he was so fond of, tired of all the talking. And now hearing that Ikkaku wasn't going to go all out, Ichigo wasn't looking forward to any more fighting between them.

"Considering who you were taught by, I think you're worthy to see Hozukimaru in action," said Ikkaku, a smirk still on his face.

Before Ichigo could ask who Hozukimaru was, Ikkaku brought the hilt of his sword to the opening of the sword's sheath and called out, "Grow, Hozukimaru."

The things in Ikkaku's hands glowed and his sword changed to a wooden pole with a short wide scimitar-like blade on one end and tassels on the other.

"Hn!"

Instantly, Ikkaku was in front of Ichigo with his blade to Ichigo's throat. "Do you really think there's time to be surprised during a battle?"

Ichigo jumped back, away from the blade and into the wall behind him. Ikkaku struck again. Ichigo used his sword, as he regained his composure, to deflect it so that it was impaled in the wall, next to his head.

"I think you were better off with a sword. I know it takes longer to attack with a spear," said Ichigo.

Ikkaku didn't waste time correcting him. Instead he would show him. Ikkaku jerked out Hozukimaru by the shaft and thrust its length to Ichigo's neck before he could counter, pinning him against the wall. Ichigo slashed at Ikkaku with his sword to get him to pull back. But Ikkaku back flipped over Ichigo's head and the swing missed.

In their new arrangement, Hozukimaru's shaft dug deeper into Ichigo's neck. "Split, Hozukimaru," Ikkaku said.

Ichigo stood, stunned by those words, as Hozukimaru split into three parts. Ikkaku wrapped the sansetsukon around Ichigo's neck, making him suffocate faster, and extended the part with the blade so that it dug into Ichigo's wrist.

"It's not a spear," Ikkaku said as Ichigo dropped his sword.

Ichigo used up the remainder of his oxygen to struggle to escape with fruitless results. Ichigo felt himself go slack against a hard chest before he completely lost consciousness.

—X—

Ichigo awoke to a sharp pain in his bottom. He opened his eyes and looked at a previously attractive man with hidden horror as he realized his position.

"Oh? You're awake, cutie?" asked Ikkaku.

The glare which was the expected response was accompanied by Ichigo spitting on his face.

Ikkaku smirked sadistically and as punishment he thrust himself completely inside Ichigo and squeezed the wrists he was holding above the boy's head tighter.

A silent scream tore open Ichigo's mouth at the same time that Ikkaku was pulling out for his next thrust.

Ikkaku began a slow rhythm. The pain was excruciating for Ichigo and he closed his eyes to adjust. Without warning, Ikkaku leaned down and kissed him. Ichigo's eyes shot open and his cock jumped up as Ikkaku hit his prostate at the same time that he invaded his mouth.

Protest being an impossibility, Ichigo struggled to get free. Just as he was about to free his wrists, Ikkaku gave an exceptionally hard thrust. Ichigo screamed into Ikkaku's mouth and lost his concentration, allowing Ikkaku to grip his wrists harder.

Ichigo tried twice more to get free by the same means with like results. He hated this. With a hard and large cock in his ass, a skillful tongue in his mouth and a warm naked body above him, pressing into his body…who wouldn't hate this? Well the physical part of him seemed to love this, but he was being raped. What was anything physical to him, now? At this moment, Ichigo would gladly wish away the ability to feel. The other parts of his being did not feel the same.

Ichigo needed this to stop. It wasn't because Ichigo didn't want to lose his virginity or didn't want to be raped because it was too late, even if it had just started. No, he needed it to stop for another reason. But he couldn't remember why.

Ichigo bit down on Ikkaku's tongue when it invaded his mouth again. Ikkaku was quick to pull away, but not before Ichigo tasted some of his blood. Ikaaku began thrusting fast and hard with his face contorted with rage. Ichigo screamed hoarsely and the bed made strange noises under them.

Ichigo bit his lip as he adjusted to the pain a bit. "St-stop," he stammered as Ikkaku rammed into his prostate. It seemed that from here, his pleas would fall on deaf ears.

Ichigo had not been expecting this. As he was blacking out he expected to have died or woken up in a cell, but instead, he was being raped. He wouldn't have thought that Rukia was from a society had people like Mr. Gay Pedophile here…

Rukia! Ichigo remembered. His erection immediately wilted. He had to save Rukia from being executed. That need gave him strength. "STOP!"

Ikkaku continued on, angry and oblivious to the turmoil in the boy he was fucking. His balls tightened and he moaned as he released into the tight cavern.

Ichigo's body shuddered as warm liquid jettisoned inside him. The associated ickiness was the last straw for him.

"You will pay for this," said Ichigo.

"Shut up and relax. I know you enjoyed part of it," said Ikkaku as he pondered whether he could get to keep Ichigo as a pet after he was tried.

"That may be so, but it doesn't matter because you made me waste precious time I could be using trying to save my friend and you will pay dearly."

Ikkaku frowned. He thought Ichigo had liked part of what they had just done, but maybe he had messed up things with the attractive boy.

Ichigo smiled to himself, happy with Ikkaku's reaction. With a serious face he said, "If you were planning to have something of significance with me you've made a grave mistake, Ikkaku Madarame."

Ikkaku was stricken. Nobody knew that Ichigo spoke imperially when he was angry because he didn't get really angry a lot, but he was angry now. Anybody who underestimated him would be sorry. After all, this was the same Ichigo Kurosaki who could slam someone's head down to a concrete floor and leave a crater.

Ichigo tensed his body, then with immeasurable strength he used his lower body to thrust Ikkaku off him, enduring the pain that came with the extraction on his assailant's cock. Ikkaku slammed into the wall behind the bed. His back cracked the weak wooden wall and he slid down it and hit the floor headfirst, then landed on his stomach, but not before hitting in between his legs on the headboard. Unable to move from the pain, Ikkaku eventually fell into unconsciousness.

Ichigo never saw, nor looked back, only stopping to retrieve clothes and walked out gracefully without saying a word.

Regardless of anything anybody said to him, he would come back to kill this man.

* * *

><p>(1) – Everything up to this point is taken exactly as it is from chapter 87 of the Bleach manga.<p> 


End file.
